A Supernatural Menagerie
by Serinidia
Summary: Simple one-shots that follow Team Free Will around and covers a variety of topics. These can be made into longer stories if you guys want them to...
1. Table of Contents

**Note**: This is the table of contents so that you guys can see what the stories are about in advance. This way if you don't like reading stuff that contains drugs or similar things then you won't have to. Enjoy! (_This list will be updated with every story that gets added_)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. This is the official disclaimer.

**Table of** **Contents**

1. **Warehouse Ramble-**_ Castiel is called by Dean into a warehouse in the middle of the night. The demon Dean was trying to kill cut off the lights leaving the hunter in the dark. Castiel is low on his mojo and can not simply zap Dean out and the following conversation ensues as a result. This is a dialogue only fiction._

2.** Someone Save Me- **_Castiel no longer wanted to be known as the resident drug addict and decides to overcome his addictions. Takes place in the future and spoilers for Season 5 episode 4 are in this story. This story is not yet posted as it is in the finishing stages  
_

**Note 2:** If there are enough requests for any of these short stories to be expanded then I will do so. You only have to let me know and I shall obey...


	2. Warehouse Ramble

**Author's**** Note:**** This 'chapter' is just a simple one-shot. This is dialogue only...which is something I've never tried before so I thought that I'd give it a shot. **

**Warning: Slight cussing and possibly an itsy bit of slash. If you wish to see it as slash that is ^.^  
**

* * *

"Cas?"

"Hello Dean."

"Perfect timing man! Could ya…ummm zap us out of here?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean maybe?"

"My….mojo…is running low."

"Shit."

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, its just an expression Cas."

"Oh; I see."

"Do you?"

"No. Dean, why is it so dark in here?"

"You can blame that on the demon bitch."

"Where is she?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"…."

"Yeah, yeah I know. Well could you at least restore the lights?"

"Will this suffice?"

"Yup, that's pretty cool Cas."

"It is?"

"Well its not like everyone can conjure up little balls of hovering light at the snap of their fingers."

"Shame."

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Perhaps; Dean why were you following her to begin with?"

"I thought I could gank the whore."

"Yes, because it always works out so well when you're alone."

"But I'm not alone. Not anymore at least."

"True."

"Dude that's my shoulder."

"Oh."

"If you really want my shirt off you're going to have try harder then that angel-boy."

"I don't…"

"Don't lie Cas, we both know I'm irresistible."

"I was not aware of the fact."

"Dude; was that a burn?"

"Dean, I have nothing to burn you with."

"You…you my friend are clueless."

"You say that a lot."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"I think we should leave."

"Okey dokey feathers. On the count of three take a step forward. One…two…three…"

"That wasn't to bad."

"Thank you Watson."

"You're welcome Sherlock."

"…"

"Dean? Dean why did you stop?"

"Did you just understand a reference?"

"Yes, I believe I did."

"That deserves pie."

"You think everything deserves pie."

"Are you mocking me now?"

"I never mock Dean."

"Oh right, of course not."

"Lift your foot Cas, there's a bar thingy in front of us."

"Bobby says to hurry up."

"What are you a telepath now?"

"No."

"Then how do you know that?"

"He's praying to me Dean. It seems that is one of the most effective ways to communicate to me when I am otherwise occupied."

"Right."

"Ew, gross."

"Eh?"

"He says that we need to stop making out like….love birds? Dean there is no such thing as a love bird, I do not understand."

"He's just….uh…being awkward."

"Oh."

"Anyways…let's keep going."

"You're uncomfortable."

"Nah really?"

"Yes."

"Cas… you need to learn the art of sarcasm."

"I can hardly see why it is useful to learn the cheapest way of insulting something when one can insult it in a much classier fashion."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
